


The One You Wish was TransParent

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Trans Lucien, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: No one fucks with the cul-de-sac





	The One You Wish was TransParent

It was just kinda a regular day up until then. Ernest didn’t want to wait for Mr. Vega to be done, and his dad had to work late. They could’ve taken the bus, or asked someone else to come and pick them up, but it was walking distance. Despite being as pasty as a vampire, a little sunlight wasn’t going to kill him.

 

What might’ve been going to kill him were these stupid vape tricks Ernest kept trying. 

 

“Oh my god. I’ve never seen anyone as bad at blowing a ring as you are. And from someone who vapes so much.” Lucien snorted. Ernest took a puff of his rig.

 

“Fuck you.” He said, making sure most of the smoke poofed out on the f of fuck. He couldn’t help but snort. God this kid was so stupid.

 

“Don’t blow your shitty fruit blend at me.” He waved a hand in front of him to get rid of it. He knew it was a vain effort because he was going to smell like whatever the flavor of the day was today because he chose to walk with him. 

 

“April?” Lucien’s smile vanished. Oh god, not this bastard. “April, what on earth are you wearing?”

 

He picked up the pace, and Ernest followed after, confused and looking over his shoulder at the car that had parked at the side of the road.

 

“Hey, who’s that?” He asked, getting closer and lowering his voice. 

 

“Some dumbass who can’t follow basic instructions.” Lucien growled, picking up the pace.

 

“April. Don’t you ignore your father. You come back here this instant.”

 

“Shit you’re right. He is a dumbass. First he thinks you’re a girl, then he thinks he’s your dad.” 

 

“Just ignore him, Ernest. If you talk to him then you’re giving him what he wants and then you look like the dumbass here.”  

 

“Young lady. Get back here this instant. This is all your mother’s influence that you’re acting like this. You’ll be coming with me and I’m going to make sure you become a proper woman, and you stop playing dress up like a child. I’m not going to have my daughter be some pervert.” He could hear the footsteps getting close. What he would give to just punch that bastard square in the jaw. No one should be allowed to talk about his dad like that. His dad was one of the most caring people out there and this sack of shit was too blind to see it.

 

He could see Ernest getting ready to throw a punch. He wasn’t sure if it was for him or for his dad, but either way he was honored. He couldn’t let it happen, but he was honored. 

 

Instead he had to grab Ernest’s wrist and start running. Ernest made a startled sound before he started running. They were almost home anyways. Time sure flew when you were watching shitty vape tricks. He wasn’t going to run to his house, or even Ernest’s house. There was somewhere that’d be even better. 

 

He lost track of that bastard, but if he hit them while they were crossing the cul-de-sac, Lucien wouldn’t have to deal with him ever again. That was a worst case scenario. He couldn’t just leave his dad like that. He wasn’t a shitty bastard. 

 

But run did get him thinking, maybe he did need to take gym classes. They sucked, but so did running like this and feeling like you were gonna die. Vape master Ernest didn’t seem to be doing so great either. Looks like even if you were the unholy mix of a stoner and a jock, you still couldn’t run with your lungs full of tasty water vapor.

 

They ran straight for the Christiansen house and banged on the door. Aunt Mary got the door and they basically fell on top of her, trying to get in.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, where’s the fire, boys.” She asked, trying not to spill her drink on them but letting them in. They were both out of breath and on the floor of her entrance way, but that was fine. 

 

“R...Richard.” Lucien managed to pant out, as he ignored the shoes he had laid on and Ernest dying from running a block. 

 

“Oh. I see. Well I’ll deal with that, and you boys are stay here until your fathers get home.” Her whole tone changed as she heard why they were running.  Aunt Mary was the coolest. She wasn’t about to take shit from anyone, and least of all that bastard.

 

Meanwhile him and Ernest dragged themselves around the corner. They weren’t going to get involved, but they did want to hear Aunt Mary verbally tear that bastard a second asshole. Or however many he was up to after totally burning his dad.

 

And then he heard that same bullshit alpha male knock, the one where you knocked so hard that it sounded like you were going to break the door so everyone in the building knows you have a tiny dick. He already knew who it was before the knock, but he did a great job of announcing himself. Mary opened the door, and leaned back on the doorframe. She swirled her drink casually.

 

“Hey Dick, what’s shaken.” Mary greeted.

 

“First of all: Its Richard. Second: I want to speak to my daughter.” He ordered. 

 

“Well I guess it sucks to suck, don’t it, Dick. Because there’s no girls in here but me and my daughter. And I can promise you that they’re not the same person.”

 

“You know I mean April. Your niece.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know Damien had another kid.”

 

“You know damn well I meant Danielle’s only kid.”

 

“Well now I know you don’t have the right house. Because I don’t know any Danielle’s either. Are you gonna just waste my time, Dick? Because I’m a busy woman with a lot of things to do. I have better things to do than stand here and listen to some man who wants to come in and harass my nephew and his friend because he isn’t smart enough to grasp basic concepts like how he lost custody and how his ex-husband has a restraining order against him for reasons like this, and he’s so desperate to prove he can still be a bad father by stalking his son on his way home from school.”

 

Peering around the corner over Ernest, he could vaguely see them both shaking with rage. This probably wasn’t going to end well for anyone. He couldn’t help but wonder if he knew how mean Aunt Mary could get.

 

He could hear mumbling next to him. He had been so caught up in Aunt Mary tearing this asshole apart that he hadn’t noticed Ernest on the phone. He looked smug. Lucien couldn’t help but peek over at the messages on his phone.    
  
“Mr. Small is totally going to kick that asshole’s ass.” 

 

“Oh my god you’re just throwing oil on the fire what the hell.” But texting was a good idea. He wanted his dad a million miles from this prick. Just a quick message, the less this was a whole ordeal the better.

 

That was a mistake, because now there was a barrage of texts coming his way from his dad asking a million questions. He wanted to answer but god he was just so exhausted already. Just a quick message telling him he was safe at Aunt Mary’s, and that was really all he could muster for now.

 

He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Chirstie standing in the near the archway of the entrance way just a little bit from where they were. She was speaking loud enough for them to hear her, and probably in view so that Richard could see her on the house phone. 

 

“Yes there’s a man trying to get in my house and he’s threatening my mommy. He’s really loud and I scared he’s gonna hurt her and then hurt my babysitter.” She said, managing to choke out a few tears to really sell it. 

 

Whoever said child actors were never any good clearly has never met Christie. This type of thing has happened before, and they both knew that he wasn’t going to do anything of the sort. At least not a physical level anyways. 

 

Richard, obviously smarter than last time (but not much), audibly growled, and he could imagine the bastard’s face turning bright red and smoke coming out of his ears like in the cartoons he used to watch as a little kid.    
  
“And what do you think you’re doing you little brat?! You put that phone away right now!!” He yelled at her. 

 

“Keep yelling, see what happens.” Aunt Mary threatened.    
  
“Is that a threat?!”

 

“Well we’ll just see what it is in a second now won’t we.”

 

“Now I think he’s going to hurt me too.” Christie sobbed more. He was gonna make sure next time he babysat that he was going to find something extra good for her to watch. She was really going above and beyond for a little kid. 

 

Ernest got his attention back with a nudge with his elbow. There wasn’t much time to process what was happening until he was being passed Ernest’s shitty vape rig.

 

“You look like fucking shit dude, thought you could maybe use some.” Actually looking at his hand now and he could tell he was shaking. How the hell didn’t he notice that sooner? Maybe this had hit him harder than he realized.

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

“Like they’re gonna take your side on this! I’m just here to get my daughter back, and you’re acting like a bitch and keeping me from her! You’re part of the problem why she’s into crossdressing aren’t you!!” Richard’s yelling was met with a slam, and a click. The banging that sounded like it threatened to break down the door again started back up. 

 

“Nice one, kiddo.” She ruffled Christie’s hair, before looking over at the two of them. “How bout you go settle into the living room and I’ll get you some cocoa or something.” Aunt Mary helped them both up. The rig fell to the floor, and Ernest picked it up before he could. Hopefully he at least understood he appreciated the sentiment.

 

“Thanks Mrs. Christiansen.” He vaguely heard Ernest say.

 

Lucien wasn’t sure if he was impressed or terrified at how persistent Richard was, and how he could keep up knocking like this for so long. He’d’ve thought that his knuckles would be raw and bleeding at this point. God and this wasn’t the kind of anger that burned out either. Every knock he was getting more pissed off, and he could only imagine what kind of hell would break loose if he got in. He’d lose his mind on ea-

 

A gentle hand brought him back to them.

 

“It’s all going to be fine. I’m not going to let him do anything to hurt you. Get in contact with your dad, and we’ll deal with the rest, okay?” He could really only nod and let her guide him into the living room and sit him down on the couch.

 

Mary closed the door to minimize the sound. He could still hear the banging, but at least it wasn’t as bad as before. 

 

“I’ll just be in the other room. Yell if things get bad.” Mary said, before leaving to go to the other room.

 

It didn’t take long for most of the Christiansen kids to trickle into the living room. It was an silence, but a welcome silence. He didn’t actually want to talk to anyone, but he appreciated their silent support. Chris sat in one arm chair, while Christie and Christian sat in the other. 

 

A pair of headphones were shoved into his hands by Ernest. He didn’t say anything, neither of them did, but he put them in his ears and closed his eyes.

 

To say Ernest’s taste in music was shit would be an understatement. It was honestly all so bad, but it was bad and loud, so he could appreciate it. It also held that special “sucks so bad its okay” quality to it. Gotta love shitty dubstep remixes of stupid outdated memes, and maybe a skeleton song played just for him in an unholy marriage of both their aesthetics. 

They were also good for just burning through the time. He was vaguely aware of the smell of cocoa, but honestly he couldn’t be bothered to do anything about it. All he wanted to do right now was to listen to these shitty tunes and just not be bothered by anyone or anything. He was really glad they could respect it.

 

Eventually, someone did shake him. Very lightly as not to bug him, just enough to get his attention. He cracked open an eye to see who it was, and hoping desperately for their not to be trouble.

 

But it was so much better than that, it was his dad. 

 

He pulled out the headphones and hugged him. He had wanted to do nothing more than this for the past however long this bullshit was. And the hug he got back was more than welcome. It just gave him the overwhelming feeling that everything was in fact going to be okay.

 

“I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, Lucien. I wish I could’ve gotten here sooner.” His dad lightly rubbed his back. He couldn’t deny that he was crying right now. If anytime, now would be acceptable. This was stressful as hell and things were finally going to be okay again.

 

“Aunt Mary is talking to the cops right now and dealing with the whole ordeal. Mr. Small has offered to walk us home to make sure that we’re safe. Okay?” He nodded weakly, ignoring the tears on the shaved part of his hair.

 

“I love you, dad.”

 

“I love you too, Lucien.”

 


End file.
